


Bring the drugs baby (I could bring my pain)

by perfectionlouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bottom Louis, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, If You Squint - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Harry, and then reversed, louis basically fucks himself in front of harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectionlouis/pseuds/perfectionlouis
Summary: "Now you're gonna stay here of course," motioning to Harry's tied up body, "and watch me while I open up my tight little hole, okay?"





	

Louis ties harry to the bed tightly so he can't move or touch louis at all. Harry's cock is already rock hard because i mean, it's _Louis._

 

And Louis, fuck. Louis is crawling up Harry's body, lowering his top half onto Harry's stomach and licking a fat stripe from his naval to his swallows tattoo. Louis' back is arched so that from Harry's point on view, Louis' bum is up high and curved so deliciously. Harry licks his lips as he basically eye fucks Louis' plump bum, loving the contrast of pale to tan skin as he lowers his eyes to his lower, arched back. 

 

"Like what you see babe?"

 

Harry bites his already red, wet and bitten lips and nods furiously. "Aw, that's too bad. You won't be able to get this," Louis says as he spanks his own bum and grabs one of his cheeks for emphasis "for another hour or so." Louis grins devilishly while Harry pouts and whines high in his throat.

 

"Now you're gonna stay here of course," motioning to Harry's tied up body, "and watch me while I open up my tight little hole, okay?"

 

Harry tries to reach for Louis, but clearly it's futile when he's reminded that he is tied up.

 

Louis sticks his tongue out and swipes it across Harry's neck and sucks on the spot right below his jawline as Harry instinctively leans into it. Louis bites and sucks on the younger boy's neck until he's sure it'll leave a beautiful mark and backs off of Harry.

 

Louis finds a comfortable chair he can sit on in order to give Harry his private show. He places himself in front of the bed so that Harry is in perfect view of louis and louis begins to spread the lube all over his fingers. He teases himself and bites his lip at the cold touch of his finger and shoves one in. Louis opens his mouth a little because he knows how much it would turn harry on. Louis moans as he reaches for his nipple with his free hand and begins to rub the nub between his dainty little fingers. He inserts another finger and throws his head back.

 

"Harry, fuck, are you seeing this? God i'm so wet just thinking about your cock inside of me. Look at you, Jesus Christ, you're so beautiful. Those red lips and green eyes and that hair and your cock, fuck, your cock. You're so big Harry, sososo big." Louis says as he adds another.

 

"Fuck!! Yeah! Yeah fuckk, Harry. I'm so hot for you, i would love to just hop on your huge cock right now, but you look so amazing just waiting for me. Your cock is so hard for me, looks like it could just burst any minute now. Do you wanna come, Harry?"

 

Harry looks completely fucked out, red face and glossy eyes. He can't even form words at this point so again he just nods.

 

"I'm sorry Harry, but you're just gonna have to wait, darling. You can't come until i say so."

 

Harry desperately tries to grind up to get some kind of friction, but unfortunately, his legs are also tied up. Louis pities Harry, he really does, but he knows Harry's enjoying this as much as he is so he continues. 

 

Louis fits four fingers into his surprisingly still tight hole and he shouts so loudly, he wouldn't be shocked if the police arrived soon. At this point, Louis is just bouncing on his fingers, desperate to come. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fuck, I might be sitting on four fingers but nothing compares to you. You fuck me so good Harry, God I need you."

 

Louis moans at the top of his lungs when he finally finds his prostate and repeatedly thrusts into his prostate.

 

"Uh, uh, uh, yeah, oh my god Harry, I'm gonna come. I'm-" Louis comes and his vision is blurred for a good 20 seconds. He waits until he comes off his high and checks up on Harry.

 

"You were so good for me, Harry. Didn't come just like i told you. You deserve a prize."

 

Harry is so fucked out and Louis has barely touched him yet. Although, Harry does gather up the strength to say, "Louis baby, fuck me please." And _God_ Harry's voice was so raspy like he had been fucked 20 times over. 

 

"You liked that baby?" Louis says as he bites his lip, "Me putting on a show for you? That make you hard? I love your hard cock, daddy" Louis says as he finally grabs Harry's cock and slides down on it with some ease. 

 

Harry nearly explodes, thankful for the friction and groans the loudest he has in a long time. 

 

"Wow, daddy, you really needed this, huh?"

 

"Call me it again." Harry says, his voice straining and his face beet red.

 

"What? Want me to call you daddy? Is that what you like? Fuck, you're so dirty Harry." Louis says and he leans down to bite Harry's ear and whisper, "Fuck me, daddy."

 

And now it doesn't matter that Harry is tied up because who is he to deny Louis' orders? He just called him Daddy for fucks sake. Harry fucks his hips into Louis as hard as he can, despite the ties, and now it's Louis' turn to be speechless. His mouth is wide open and his eyes roll into the back of his head while Harry fucks him into oblivion.

 

"You like that, baby?" Harry says as he continues to fuck Louis with all he's got. "Tell me how good my big cock feels, baby. Tell me how good it feel around your tight, tight hole."

 

Louis moans high in his throat and his back arches so far that he's afraid he might brake it. He falls onto Harry's chest and holds himself up with his hands. 

 

"Daddy, you fuck me so good, god I've been waiting for your cock for so long, too long. You fill me up so well, always do. You're so big and it feels so fucking good, daddy please!"

 

"Come for me baby." 

 

Louis comes for the second time and he doesn't know when he started sweating, but a bead of sweat falls onto Harry's chest as he falls on top of him.

 

"Daddy, want you to come inside of me, please."

 

Harry thrusts up into Louis' hole one, two, three time more and comes with a shout, filling Louis up. Louis wipes his own come off his stomach so that it doesn't dry up on him and shoves two fingers in Harry's mouth. Harry hums around Louis' come-filled fingers and kisses Louis, making him moan at the taste of himself in Harry's mouth. Harry and Louis lay there, with Harry's cock still inside of Louis, and they fall asleep.


End file.
